What is $\frac{3}{4}$ divided by $\frac{7}{8}$?
Solution: Recall that division is the same as multiplication by a reciprocal. In other words, if $b$ is nonzero, then $a \div b = a\cdot \frac{1}{b}$. In this case, \[
\frac{3}{4}\div \frac{7}{8} = \frac{3}{4}\cdot \frac{8}{7} = \frac{3\cdot 8}{4\cdot 7}=\frac{8}{4} \cdot \frac{3}{7} = 2 \cdot \frac{3}{7} = \boxed{\frac{6}{7}}.
\]